Fangrai Short Stories
by Psianabel
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of fluffy little things. Will update from time to time. You might need a toothbrush or something. Chapter 10: Christmas time! Fang got Lightning a special present that left her absolutely stunned.</html>
1. Cuddling somewhere

Winters on Gran Pulse were always harsh, cold and full of snow. This year was no exception.

It's been five years since the Fall of Cocoon and the repopulation of the deserted land. Smaller and bigger towns grew here and there, one particular at a beach. New Bodhum was now the hometown of the former l'cie.

New Bodhum was a busy town, but quiet when the temperature went low. The beach wasn't very appealing when it's covered in snow and the sea frozen. But the inhabitants were quite happy at this season, having time for themselves and settling back from the noisy tourists.

It started snowing again as Fang and Lightning wandered through the white covered beach, clothed in warm coats and heavy boots. It wasn't that far from their shared home, maybe a fifteen-minute walk. Their faces grew red, either from the cold breeze which swirled around them or their hands brushing together once in a while. They had not been long together. Only two month ago, the first day Gran Pulse was covered in snow this winter, they finally confessed their hidden feelings for each other … while sitting by the fireside under a heavy blanket. Nobody knows about their relationship, well, except maybe Vanille, since she lives in the same house.

Fang swept some snow off a nearby bench, patting on it, symbolizing that Lightning should sit with her here. She nodded and took a seat right next to Fang while the latter extended her arm to keep her pink-haired girlfriend close. Lightning immediately snuggled closer, laying her head on the brunettes shoulder. Somehow, it wasn't that cold at all. Sitting so close to each other, snuggling even closer, holding hands provided enough warmth for both of them.

Fang looked around the area. "You know, in six month, everything here is just covered in … people."

Lightning chuckled in response, knowing that this was probably true. A smirk formed on Fang's face. Making Lightning chuckle, or even laughing was her favorite thing in the past month. It was a wonderful sound, only a few selected people were allowed to hear that.

Releasing Fang's arm from her shoulder, Lightning shifted even closer, placing herself on Fang's lap. Their cold noses barely touched as they felt the hot air from their breathes on themselves. Fang tucked a pink strand behind Lightning's ear as the latter ran a single gloved finger along the brunettes cheek. Their eyes met, burning with love. A little smile came across Lightning's face as Fang leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you", she whispered as she looked straight into blue eyes.

"I love you, too.", Lightning responded still smiling while laying her head on Fang's shoulder.


	2. Mornin'

It wasn't usual that Fang woke up earlier than Lightning. Heck, she even slept one or two hours further after Lightning got up. But today things weren't like this.

She didn't see her girlfriend for nearly two weeks now and yesterday Lightning finally came home after a field mission, completely worn out from all those fighting and endless walking. Still, that didn't stop them to make up the time they lost during those two weeks in the bedroom. As Lightning barged through the front door of their home, she immediately grabbed Fang by the collar of her shirt she wore and dragged her into the bedroom. Fang didn't complain though, she gladly enjoyed it. God, how she missed all those noises, their ragged breath, her girlfriend's hot skin against her, how she ran her fingers through those pink locks, how Lightning clawed at her back. They danced long between the sheets until they finally gave in, their hot bodies tangled together as they lulled to sleep.  
>The scent of their nightly activities still hanged in the air as Fang woke up early in the morning, her front pressed firmly into Lightning's back. One arm slung around the latter's waist, gently stroking the muscular belly. She swept across the piercing as she buried her face even more in the neck of her girlfriend. Immediately, the scent of strawberries with a mixture of sweat filled her mind. Well, the previous night was really exhausting – Fang started to grin, those memories were quite vivid in her mind and managed to let her feel a shiver running down her spine.<p>

She popped herself up on an elbow, watching Lightning's steady rise and fall of her chest and her soft fixtures on the face. Seeing her with such a calm expression made her heart flutter. It was truly peace. She tucked away a few pink strands from her neck, only to reveal a mark which looked a lot like a bite. Fang chuckled softly and planted a little kiss on the wounded skin. Oh Lightning will probably murder her for that.

Fang rubbed smoothly the belly again, only to see if Lightning stirred or if she made any noise.

And yet, Lightning remained sleeping. Well, she didn't really intend to wake her up – waking up Lightning isn't always very pleasant she figured out - but she wouldn't mind continuing the previous night either. She just had to press the right buttons …

And so her hand wandered further up that beautiful body, she just wanted to cup those breasts with her hand, … when suddenly Lightning's hand moved to Fang's wrist and – true to her name's sake – flopped her down on the back and crawling on top of her. Those sleepy blue eyes bored into her until Lightning sprawled completely over Fang, tucking her head under the brunette's chin. Looks like she wasn't asleep after all.

Fang let out a huff and embraced her girlfriend on top.

"Good morning you too." Fang chuckled lightly and stroke over the pink hair which tickled her skin. Lightning just grunted in response and laid her arms right and left beside the body under her while snuggling even closer. Apparently she wanted to go back to sleep.  
>"I didn't want to wake you -" But she was cut off by Lightning's finger pressed on her lips.<br>"That's not true and you know that." Lightning rose slightly her head up so she could see into Fang's eyes. She was damn tired and all her expressions screamed sleep.

"I slept two weeks on the ground. I couldn't rest, so for now I want to sleep." And again, she tucked her head under Fang's chin, burying herself between the valley of her girlfriend's breasts.

"Alright then." Fang stroke the hair again. "I'm sorry. And now sleep."  
>And Lightning did. Fang did, too, again, only shortly after Lightning.<p> 


	3. On a date kind of

"You know, I think we should go on a date." Fang leaned against the door frame of the bedroom, wearing nothing more than a tank top and shorts, watching Lightning who was currently busy with changing the bed covers. It was almost night and the washing machine finally finished their blankets. Sleeping in washed, still warm blankets is one of the best feelings ever.  
>"Instead of asking me out on a date ..." Lightning turned to Fang and threw her a pillow in the face. "...you should help me with that." A cover for the pillow followed. Fang caught both and embraced the warmth of the pillow.<br>"Aw come on. We barely went on a normal date lately. Hunting trips don't count and going out with the others neither. And our anniversary is soon." She finally turned her attention to the work she had to do and fumbled with the pillow and the cover.  
>"And where would you take me?" Lightning stroke on last time over the bed and turned to Fang again, only to see her struggling with that damn pillow.<br>"Mh, I don't know." At last her struggle ended and she looked up to Lightning. "Maybe a restaurant, going to the cinema, just going somewhere and watching the sunset … And everything goes on me of course." The soldier grabbed the pillow out of Fang's grip and tossed it on the bed.  
>"I didn't know you were such a romantic one." Lightning's arms flung around the huntress neck and pulled her close, so close that their noses touched each other.<br>"Yeah well, I try my best." Fang closed the distance between them, hugging her tightly as she gave her a kiss on the lips, capturing her upper lip first. But Lightning pulled away and looked into those green eyes.  
>"I might have an idea."<p>

A few days later, they found themselves at the beach of New Bodhum. The sun was already under the horizon when they arrived. A few people wandered here and there, but most of them just sat on the ground and gazed in the sky.  
>Lightning maneuvered Fang around the sitting people to find a place for their own. Eventually they found a place at the edge of the crowd. They placed their items on the ground that they brought with them and settled then down. Fang sat beside Lightning, both leaning on their hands behind their back, one hand intertwined with the other from their girlfriend. They both looked into the dark sky.<br>"It should start soon." Lightning murmured to Fang while stretching her legs out.

Just moments later the sky glowed in all kinds of colors. Red, green, yellow, purple shimmered in their eyes as they watched the firework going. Some children squeaked, followed by "oh" and "ah" as the colors became more vivid.  
>Lightning didn't even notice how she snuggled closer to Fang with every passing second. Soon she practical sat in Fang's lap and the brunette embraced her gladly with a low chuckle.<br>"Now who is the romantic one?" Fang asked while she buried her face in the neck of her pink haired girlfriend. Lightning gave her a loving smile as she patted through the brown wild strands.  
>"Happy anniversary, Fang." She nudged Fang's head away from her. Not too far, so she could look into her eyes.<br>"Yes, happy anniversary, Light."  
>Her lips were soon captured by her girlfriend's, many many times that night as the firework went on.<p>

_  
>A.N.  
>Because Chasenyx asked xP And I had some kind of this already in mind so yeah. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows so far :D<p> 


	4. Ridiculous

Working at the Guardian Corps was always hard work. No one said it otherwise. Still, that work was really necessary, it was the only organization which actually helped everyone with settling down at their new homes. Even years after the Fall, not every town was free from monsters or not every area was explored and safe for humans.  
>But today's work was the worst. At least according to Lightning and Fang. Their main task was actually to clear out the area from monsters, like they always do. But no, the lack of workers and helpers was too big and so they ended up with caring stuff to people's new homes. Pieces of furniture, boxes with all kinds of stuff – just everything that needed to get from one place to another. Really, that kind of work wasn't made for them. It was ridiculous. They were fighters, soldiers and hunters, and not furniture removers.<br>But the work had to be done and the sooner they're done the sooner they can go home.

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived their home.  
>After hopping in the shower and cooking and eating dinner, Lightning flopped onto the bed on her stomach, wearing nothing more than a baggy t-shirt and panties. Her body was sore, her feet hurt and her back felt like it was made out of stone. She groaned as Fang settled beside her and rested a hand on her tensed back.<br>"What a day." Fang sighed as she traveled her hand up and down Lightning's back.  
>"I can't remember that it was <em>that <em>exhausting when Serah moved out. Or you in." The soldier's face was pressed into the mattress, so the words were muffled.  
>"Yeah well, Serah didn't have a lot belongings, so it wasn't that much. And Vanille and me neither. And we helped six families today, so yes, it was a lot more."<br>Fang continued stroking her girlfriend's back and Lightning started to relax. She definitely enjoyed Fang's hand on her back. Well, more precisely on her whole body, but that wasn't the point now.  
>"You like that, don't you?" Fang asked several minutes later with a grin on her face as she noticed Lightning nearly dozed off.<br>"Mh, yes. My back hurts."  
>"Here, let me help you with that."<br>Lightning immediately opened her eyes and wanted to turn around so that she could see what Fang had planned, but she was firmly pressed down again with a flat hand on her back.  
>"Lay down. I want to give you a back massage, okay? So your back won't hurt so much anymore."<br>A back massage. Well, that sounded good. Lightning shifted a bit, so that she laid comfortable on her belly and closed her eyes again. Fang swung her leg around and sat on the lower back, right above the curve of her girlfriend's ass. She pushed up the piece of clothes that covered Lightning's back, so she could stroke her bare skin.

After a few gentle touches here and there, she realized that she needed to do more than gentle touches, Lightning's back really felt like stone and was tense everywhere. So Fang started to massage her, in the beginning kindly, but after a while a bit rougher.  
>Lightning opened her mouth to breathe, because those hands just felt so <em>damn good<em>. Yes, it was painful here and there, but after a while the tension loosened and the muscles became soft again. But that didn't stop Fang stroking over Lightning's soft skin. Well, the soldier had soft skin to contrary believe – at places only Fang had access to. And Fang took every opportunity to touch Lightning. This was no exception.  
>Lightning nearly dozed off from her girlfriend's soft touch. But … something was off. Was … Fang repeating different kinds of patterns? Well, that wasn't unusually, but Lightning recognized some of these patterns. She had … seen them before. Wait …<br>"Fang, are you drawing Pulsian letters on my back?" She tilted her head a bit to the side, so she could see a bit of Fang's expression. But Fang just grinned.  
>"Well, you got me there. I wondered when you realized it."<br>Lightning felt the urge to slap her face. This wasn't happening. Fang taught her a while ago the Pulsian script, yes, but she wasn't that good in it. Nevertheless she noticed a few strokes on her back which seemed familiar.  
>"Why?" Lightning said with a low huff.<br>"Why not. C'mon, it feels nice, yeah?" Another stroke on her back.  
>"You're ridiculous."<br>"You love me anyways." Fang smirked wide and drew again a letter on the back.  
>Lightning just shook her head with a low, grinning "tch" and closed her eyes again. Yes, it did feel nice and so she didn't complain any further. It was so peaceful as Fang drew one letter after another. She recognized the letter N, after that L, another stroke was O. Some of the patterns she didn't remember, but she really didn't mind. She was lost in Fang's touch and relaxed, to that point she fell asleep.<br>That day was just too ridiculous.


	5. After a mission

Finally after days of wandering and fighting, Lightning and Fang were done with their assigned mission. It was late in the night, they haven't slept a long time now and both of them were very tired and hungry. Since they knew they had nothing to eat at home, they decided to grab something on the way home.  
>"Any preferences? Salad? Noddles? … Pizza?" Fang asked Lightning, who nearly nudged her shoulder. She could see that her eyes were almost closed. <em>She must be really tired<em>.  
>"Mh. Noodles sounds good. There's a shop down the street actually, we can grab it there."<br>"Alright. Noodles is it then."  
>Lightning waited outside as Fang bought the two boxes of noodles. She noticed a few glances from other people. Sure, two women armed with weaponry buying some food wasn't a regular sight, but still. They were Guardian Corps, so at least they were allowed to do that.<br>"Here, I got your favorite, with extra Behemoth meat."  
>Fang held a plastic bag in front of the pink-haired woman, who gladly grabbed the bag with a little smile.<br>"Let's get going. I'm tired, hungry and I really need a bath." Lightning said with a low huff.  
>Fang took her girlfriend's free hand and started walking. "Then we should hurry before you fall asleep."<br>Nearly half an hour later they were finally home. Quickly they tossed their jackets aside and placed themselves in the kitchen to eat their noodles. With every passing minute both of them grew even more tired. Fang saw how Lightning's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. She reached across the table to her girlfriend and nudged slowly over her cheeks. That made Lightning's eyes more wider.  
>"Hey. You wanted to take a bath after that. You can't fall asleep now."<br>"You're right."  
>She leaned a bit into Fang's touch, which made the other woman smile.<p>

The noodles were soon gone and Lightning dragged Fang with her into the bathroom. No one said she would go alone. After slamming the door shut, she let water into the bath tub. Both were too tired for a shower since they even couldn't stand right now. It was always like that when they came home from a long mission.  
>Lightning slowly took Fang's sari off, the same as Fang took off Lightning's uniform. They saw each other naked many times now, but it still was something special every time.<br>Fang hopped first into the tub, soon followed by Lightning. The latter laid her head between the valley of her girlfriend's breasts. Only like this they managed to take a bath together. Either their bath tub was too small or they were too tall. Maybe both. They already decided that they will buy a new one where they both can bath comfortably together. Actually, it was comfortable, but still. A little bit more space would be nice.  
>"Should I wash your hair?" Fang asked as she wet the pink locks, which tickled at her neck.<br>"Mh. Yes please."  
>Lightning really liked it when Fang touched her hair. Well, the same goes for the other way around. There was something soothing about it, some kind of gentleness and love behind it.<br>After Fang finished washing her girlfriend's hair, it was Lightning's turn to wash Fang's hair. The latter couldn't keep herself from purring. She _really_ loved when Lightning stroke her hair, dragged her fingers into the brown locks and gently massaged it.  
>The woman on top gave a little kiss on the lips as she finished washing the brunette's hair. Fang smiled into the kiss and stroke over the smooth back of her girlfriend. Lightning returned to her position before and closed her eyes, only to fall asleep a few minutes later.<br>Fang chuckled as she noticed that. _Happens every time._ She would later get herself and Lightning out of the tub, get dry and then carry her to the bedroom without waking her up.  
>But for now, she enjoyed that moment.<p> 


	6. Coming home in the morning

The sound that came from Fang's throat was somewhat primal. She just had a nice dream about her favorite soldier, involving a heavy amount of sweat and flexibility -  
>But no, a bird sat on the window ledge right in front the bedroom and chirped his most wonderful song he was capable of – which ended Fang's beautiful dream abruptly. She turned around and hoped her girlfriend was back from her shift. So she snuggled closer to the other side of the bed, grabbing the next thing she could reach. But that wasn't her girlfriend's body, she realized. Groaning she opened her sleepy eyes and saw what she felt. Her arms clutched the pillow next to her which had a very familiar smell. She inhaled deep – and her senses slowly came back to life. Okay, Lightning wasn't beside her … Odd. <em>She said she was home around 6, so why isn't she here<em>, Fang asked herself. After a bit of stretching she rolled out of bed, because honestly she was kind of concerned. Of course, if anything happened she was sure Lightning could take of herself, but still. Lightning was always on time, well, unlike her. If she was late, then she would have called her or would send her at least a message.  
>Fang padded downstairs, yawning as she nearly stumbled over a Guardian Corps jacket lying on the ground right before her feet. Strange, Lightning wouldn't let her clothes leave like this. At least she knew now that her girlfriend was home now. She sighed in relief. Shaking her head, Fang picked it up and hanged the jacket on its allocated hanger. Just as she put it in place, Fang's gaze traveled to the open kitchen door. Well, she definitely remembered that the closed it before she went to sleep.<br>So she checked the kitchen if anybody was there – which wasn't the case. Right …  
>The only other option would be the living room. As she stepped through the door of that room, she was welcomed by a beautiful sight.<p>

_One hour earlier …_

Lightning stumbled trough the front door after a heavy night of work. Honestly, night shifts were horrible. They were mostly the same – a few drunk people, small robberies, some wild animals – just a normal night on Gran Pulse. Nevertheless Lightning was glad that she was finally home. The sun was almost rising, birds started chirping and a new day would start soon for people with "normal" work schedules.

She was tired, yes, but most of all hungry. Going to bed with a growling stomach wasn't an option. Fang would probably wake up from the noise and would make breakfast for her, even though both of them are just tired. Lightning wouldn't mind those kinds of breakfast – Fang had a thing for making food for her girl, she figured that out, making pancakes, toast and bacon. Although eating breakfast in bed mostly led to other kind of activities. But, honestly, right now she was too tired.  
>Lightning unbuttoned her uniform jacket with clumsy hands and threw it over the cloth hanger. For a while it hanged there, but after a few seconds it just fell down with a thump. The pink-haired woman glanced back, shook her head and stepped in the kitchen. She would pick it up later, food was now the priority.<p>

As she opened the fridge to look for food and she sighed mentally at the sight. _I told her to cook something, not to order sushi._ Sighing again, she grabbed a plate and a glass of water and went straight to the living room. Her back hurt way too much from all the sitting in the office, so the couch was a better option now.  
>With a groan she sat down and immediately started eating. Every roll of sushi was delicious. She savored every bit of it. <em>We should eat sushi together, Fang. Maybe we could go out …<em>  
>Her next thoughts were swallowed by sleep as Lightning fell back on the couch.<p>

_Present time …  
><em>  
>As Fang saw the pink-haired woman lying on the couch, she couldn't help it and snickered. That was too adorable. Lightning lounged on her back, one arm and leg dangling on the edge of the sofa and snored soundly. On the table was a plate of a few sushi and one half full glass of water. <em>Well, looks like she fell asleep while eating. Cute.<em>  
>Fang walked around the table. She knelt in front of her sleeping beauty and admired her a bit. The pink locks hung loosely in her face, her chest rose and fell slowly with each breath.<br>_Should I wake her up? I could take her to the bedroom as well. Or maybe I fit on the couch, too hehe. But that would be a bit too cramped... _

As she thought about the three options she had, Fang carefully put Lightning's arm on her stomach, so that it wouldn't dangle off the couch anymore. A tiny twitch came from the soldier, but she proceeded to sleep.  
>Fang continued watching her. Seriously, seeing Lightning sleep was just a damn adorable sight. She placed her elbow on the couch and put her head in her hand while she swept a few pink strands from Lightning's face. Lightning stirred again, longer this time, as Fang nudged her cheek with one knuckle. Eventually she woke up.<p>

"...Fang?" Lightning's voice was always a bit rough when she woke up. "What happened..."

"Hey sleepy head. I guess you fell asleep while eating the last sushi."

Lightning's response was only a groan. _How could that happen …  
><em>  
>"Alright. Let's get you up."<p>

Just as the soldier registered Fang's words, she was held by her. Fang's arms were under her knees and shoulder, as she turned around and went straight out of the room.

"Wait. Fang, I can walk -"

Lightning trembled in her arms.

"Yeah I know."

But she didn't let her go.

As they arrived at the bedroom, Fang let her finally go and placed her on the bed.

"Much comfortable, mh?" The brunette smirked.

Lightning flopped on her back and sighed.  
><em><br>"_Alright. Maybe you win this time."

She snuggled closer to her pillow and Fang crawled beside her, throwing the blanket over them.

"Now sleep. You have the next two days off if I remember right."

"Mhh." She grunted in response.

Sleep overcame her very quickly. Well, sleeping in her girlfriend's arms was just the best thing in the world.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Well, sorry it took me so long to update. University happend. But don't worry, I'll try to upload every two weeks something. I already started a few little things, so stay tuned. :D If I don't update in two weeks, you can kick my butt on Tumblr.


	7. Holding Hands

In spite of the winters on Gran Pulse were evil, people actually liked going outside. Either for playing, walking or just hanging out in the snow.

Still, it was holiday time now, well, exactly Christmas Time. Even it was two weeks before that particular date, it felt like whole New Bodhum was under the curse of Christmas. And also, it was the first Christmas that Lightning and Fang spend together as a pair.

"So, why do you Cocoon people celebrate again?", Fang asked while she took a coat from the coat-hanger.

"It's a tradition." Lightning huffed. "Besides, I don't think most people even remember why this day is celebrated. … Have you seen my scarf?"

"Yeah here." She turned to the nearest drawer and pulled a red clothing out. "You know, somehow it reminds me of your cape. I wonder if that's the reason why you like this scarf so much."

With a smiling 'Tch', Lightning immediately grabbed it out of Fang's hands and wrapped it around her neck.

"I have no idea what I should get for Vanille." Fang sighed. "I'm always so damn uncreative when it comes to gifts."

"We'll find something. I still need something for Serah, too. So we have that."

Lightning reached for the doorknob and opened the door. A cold breeze rushed across her face as she stepped outside. "You coming?", she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Always."

Lightning wanted to punch Fang in the face just to wipe that damn smirk off her.

They walked quietly down the street, side by side. Everything was covered in a white layer of snow, but at least it wasn't snowing. Unfortunately it was freezing like hell. Lightning ducked her head down and covered her face from the cold air with her scarf, both of her hands ducked in her pockets. She would never admit that this situation was beyond her liking.

Fang turned her head around and saw how Lightning struggled with the frosty weather. She put her arm around her, soothing her girlfriend closer to her.

"You alright?", Fang asked while rubbing her hand over Lightning's arm.

"Mhm.", she just hummed, enjoying that little heat.

Only a little moment later, she added: "Actually, my hands are freezing." Lightning put them out of her pockets and grinding them together for emphasis.

"Hey now." Fang stopped, grabbing both hands with her own. She could tell from those blue eyes that were fixed at her, that Lightning wasn't really prepared for this motion. Nevertheless she could feel the freezing hands from Lightning even trough the gloves that both were wearing. She had to do something, so she rubbed them together, providing enough heat that would last a while.

"A bit better know?" Fang asked while dropping the hands slowly.

"Mhh." Lightning grabbed Fang's right hand with her left. "I think, I like it better that way."

And they started walking again.

* * *

><p>A.N.<br>Just a short little thing. I'm still alive, don't worry. xD I hope I will get a few Christmas themed story in my head together. Because the world needs more Christmas themed FLight Stories. ... And I hope university won't eat my life.


	8. Decorating for Christmas is fun

Lightning didn't like Christmas. No, Lightning hated Christmas, Well, that is not entirely true either. She _did_ like the concept behind it though – spending time with loved ones. What she didn't like was all the fuss with decoration. Why was this even necessary? It costs money, electricity and it only lasts for about a month. In her eyes it was _so _useless. She rather kept things simple anyway. If there weren't two little sisters that is …

The soldier was currently standing on a ladder which leaned against the house wall. Fang was in the same situation. Only that her ladder was a few meters left from Lightning's. And both of them were currently accepting their fate. Their little sisters used their best sisterly powers to convince them to decorate at least the house front. Fang and Lightning knew it was game over, when Serah and Vanille came over to them – with freshly made waffles, coffee and a pout on their face.  
>And so they arranged that the house front and porch get a make over. With blinking lights, a Christmas Tree and all. Lightning refused to do anything inside – the porch was already enough for her.<br>They were nearly finished – after decorating the Christmas Tree and setting everything right on the porch, all they had to do now was hanging those damn chains of light on their roof. And that wasn't an easy task. Not with their sisters at their backs.

Fang let a heavy sigh out. Her fingers were almost numb from the coldness of the winter. She was so _done_. All she wanted to do was to snuggle up with Lightning under a warm blanked to hide from the evil coldness.  
>"Why don't you help us?" Fang shouted to her sister behind her on the ground, "That was your idea ..."<br>Vanille puffed her chest and flailed her arms to her big sister on the ladder.  
>"Because we did our job already. And it is your house, so you're the ones who should decorate it."<br>"Besides, if you..." Serah continued where Vanille left off, "... weren't so interested and _busy_ with my sister, you would be finished by now. I mean, really you two? A Santa Costume?"  
>"Oh you wouldn't believe how interesting your sister looks in a sexy Santa Costu -"<br>"Fang." Lightning's voice cut sharp in. She currently dealt with a knotted cable and her eyes never left the cord. "They don't have to know."  
>But Fang didn't overlook the little smile on her girlfriend's face.<br>"They probably know that already."  
>Yes, while searching for all the Christmas stuff in the attic, they found the Santa costume Serah bought for Lightning last year. It was supposed to be a joke, since Lightning wasn't a big buzzkill when it came to Christmas. The soldier wanted it to throw away, but Fang insisted to keep it, saying she will find a proper use for it.<br>"Will you two stop talking and get some stuff done? I'm starting to get cold..." Vanille whined from below. Another sign left Fang's mouth.  
>"We do have some bossy sisters, now do we?"<br>"Hey, I heard that!"

After a few more minutes, Fang was finally done. But Lightning wasn't, she still fumbled with the knotted cable in her hand. Her eyes were glued on the knotted cable. Damn it, she should have unknotted it earlier...  
>Just as she managed to get it done, out of no where something hard hit her upper-arm with a thump that stole her concentration away. She winced. And Fang's chuckle only confirmed what she was thinking right now. She got hit with a snowball. A snowball coming from Fang.<br>"Fang, I'll give you five seconds to run."  
>"What?" Her chuckle stopped.<br>"One, two..."  
>Fang's eyes widened. Oh no. <em>Bad idea. <em>Without any thought, she leaped from the ladder she was standing on, into the snow below her. She ran, she ran as fast as she could, knowing that she isn't nowhere near as fast as Lightning. If Lightning gave her five seconds to run, she gladly use this time. Besides, she knew that Lightning would get her either way. _Time to prepare_.  
>She leaped past Vanille and Serah, who shouted something to hear she couldn't hear. Her mind was focused on running. <em>I just need enough time to get myself a good spot to hide.<em>

But Fang never came that far. A heavy snowball hit her in the back and made her stumble. She nearly lost her stance. If that happened that would be the ultimate game over for her.  
>One snowball wasn't enough. She got hit with several snowballs after that, every one slowing her down. <em>She didn't catch me not yet, I still have a chance.<br>_Fang wanted to turn around, so that she could throw a snowball to her girlfriend's direction. She really did. But it never came that way.  
>Lightning threw herself at Fang and took her outright down. Fang fell face first in the snow with the soldier on her back. <em>Oomph<em>.  
>She tried to wiggle herself free from Lightning's grip at her back. It wasn't an easy task, but since she knew she is stronger than then soldier, she didn't give up. Somehow she managed to get free and threw Lightning into the snow and settled herself on top of her. For a short time they locked eyes. Lightning's blue eyes were full of amusement while Fang's were more of uncertainty. Still, Fang couldn't figure out if this whole situation was more like a joke or completely serious. Hitting Lightning with a snowball could mean business or not.<br>The pink-haired woman took advantage when their eyes locked. For a little moment Fang lacked concentration and Lightning could throw a handful snow in her face, which leaded to a change of their position again. Lightning was on top again and had a big grin on her face.  
>"Wait. This was all a joke after all?"<br>"Of course it was. What else should it have been?"  
>"I don't know. Maybe you trying to kill me or something?"<br>"Because of a snowball? Now you are just being stupid, Fang."  
>Lightning let her head drop on Fang's shoulder and began to giggle. "I love you too much for it."<br>The woman below now chuckled, too and tilted her head to Lightning's cheek to kiss her.  
>"I love you too."<br>Unfortunately the moment didn't last long. Fang grabbed a bit snow and placed it in Lightning's neck. The woman immediately shrieked.  
>"Fang!"<br>She sat up and tried with all her heart to get that damn wetness out of her neck. Fang's giggle turned into laughter and pushed herself up, too.  
>"You!" Lightning growled and reached for Fang's shoulder to pin her down again. "You will pay for this!"<p>

In the distance, Serah and Vanille watched the spectacle they had ahead.

"You know." Serah began talking. "Sometimes I wonder if we are really younger than those two. I mean … look at them."  
>"Yeah." Vanille chuckled. "Rolling around in snow. What a sight."<br>"At least they got the decoration finished. It would have been a shame if it only was half finished." She turned around to admire the work of her sister and her sister's girlfriend … until she felt something hitting her back.  
>Vanille's giggle increased.<br>"I can't believe those two are rolling around in snow while I am just standing here. Where is the fun in that!"  
>She carefully formed a snowball in her hand.<br>"Eat this, little Farron!"  
>The ball flew right in Serah's direction and hit her hard. Vanille's giggle turned into a cackle as she ran away from her.<br>"Oh no, come back, Dia!"

* * *

><p>A.N.<br>I had this thing lying around for a week now and I wanted it to get finished as soon as possible ... because all I want is Fang and Light rolling around in snow.  
>I'll try to get every week till Christmas a little story done. ~<br>See ya.


	9. Winter night

It was winter, well, it was a winter night on Gran Pulse. There were no clouds in the sky, it was totally freezing outside. Snow covered everything, feet tall snow hills were decorating the roadside. Walking on the pavement was nearly impossible. No one wanted to go outside with that kind of weather.

But for today's night a movie night was planned at Fang and Lightning's house that should lead to a sleepover. With hot tee, wine, popcorn, many pillows and knew that so much snow would probably cancel the night's planning, since it was beyond every ones power to go through such weather. Still, they had hope.

Lightning walked through the living room door, holding two wine glasses in one hand and a wine bottle in the other. When the others are arriving, she can always bring more glasses, but for now those will be enough for her and Fang. Lightning didn't drink that much – if there is no particular reason that is - but wine was alright, especially when the night was supposed to have a relaxed atmosphere.

"No one is coming, mh?" Lightning asked as she sat down on the couch beside Fang and placed the glasses on the table. She eyed all the blankets and pillows laying beside the couch she gathered over the day. If no one is coming, then all the searching was worthless.

"Yeah, looks like it. Vanille actually texted me a few minutes ago." Fang glanced at her phone and tipped on the touchscreen. "Wrote that she couldn't show up. She's stuck in Academia with Hope. The people don't know how to deal with so much snow. "

"I should find my phone. Serah did probably, too."

Lightning stood up again and left the room while Fang poured the wine into the glasses.  
>A few minutes later, Lightning came back with her phone in her hand.<p>

"Serah wrote me, too. And Sazh. The snow is too heavy. It's impossible to get through." The Farron sisters only lived three streets away from each other. "Well, looks like we have the night for ourselves."

Fang grabbed the soldier's hand and tucked her closer to the couch and let them both fall onto it. "A night together isn't that bad, isn't it?"  
>The brunette grinned in Lightning's neck and swung her arms around the girl's waist. The latter returned the smile.<p>

"I believe so." She leaned in and gave a Fang a little kiss on the lips and then sat down beside her. "At least we can decide what film we'll watch."

"Ha yeah, Vanille and Serah would definitely vote for some sugary, cute blooming romantic movie."  
>That was exaggerated, but Lightning got the point. Many times already they got dragged into the cinema to watch one of those horrible films where two people fall in love with each other. Lightning and Fang loved their little sisters, but sometimes …<p>

"Alright, what do we watch?" Lightning stood in front of the shelves where quite the collection of action movies were standing. From time to time the two of them spend their evening together, huddling on the couch with a blasting film flickering on TV.

"Mh, maybe..."

But Fang couldn't finish her sentence. From one second to another all lights went out and everything went dark. Only a few rays of moonlight broke through the windows.

"This cannot be happening."  
>Power blackout. <em>Best timing ever<em>.

They both could see quite well in the dark, being a huntress and soldier had their perks, but this definitely killed the night now.  
>Lightning made her way to the heater at the end of the room. Since the technology was based of the Cocoon one, the heaters run also on electricity. She put a hand on it and frowned. <em>Cold. Great.<em>

"Heaters are off, too, hu?" Fang asked as she guided Lightning again to her. The latter sighed.

"Do we have some candles? So we can have at least a bit light. And maybe it will become a bit warm then."

"I … think we have, yes." Lightning maneuvered around the couch and opened a drawer. She knew where everything was since she took care of organizing house hold stuff. It was hard to see, but she actually found a few candles. "I found some. And matches." Now that was something positive.

She placed all the candles she had – they weren't much, but still – on the table and lightened on after another. _Kind of … romantic actually.  
><em>  
>"Okay, what do we do now? The movie is cancelled." Lightning sighed as she sat down beside Fang again and lighted another candle up. Fang hummed in thought and laid her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.<p>

"I know. Let's build a blanket fort."

"Fang, are you serious."

"Hell _yes _I'm serious." She rose from the couch and waved her hand to the nearby bedding that was original planned to be for the others to use. "I mean, we do have enough blankets and pillows."

"How old are we? Twelve?" The soldier crossed her arms in front of her chest. _I'm not doing this._

"Oh come on, Lightning. You're never too old to build a blanket fort." Fang grabbed Lightning at her arm and pushed her upwards. "Now come on and help me."  
>Lightning took a deep breath. Not like she had a better idea what to do …"Alright."<p>

Both inspected the pillows and blankets they had available. Which were many since everybody of the former L'Cie wanted to come. They sat in front of the pile of bedding and sorted it out, deciding which things were more useful than other.

"I bet you and Serah build a blanket fort, too, when you where younger."

"Mh, yes we did a few times. Although … it stopped when mother died." Fang rubbed her back slightly as Lightning watched the huntress sorting out.

"Maybe we could build one with Serah again. How's that sound?" A smile played across the soldier's lips.  
>"Sounds good."<p>

It wasn't long until they finished the blanket fort. It was big enough to lie in it and had all sorts of pillows as floor. Lightning was snuggled against Fang's side, one arm dragged over her waist with a heavy blanket over them. Candle light glowed through an opening of the fort to them, barely revealing anything. The huntress slowly stroke over the pink hair which tickled her neck and cheek.

"Now that wasn't so bad, eh?" Fang chuckled against the strands of hair. Lightning just hummed in approval. "You fallin' asleep on me?"

"Maybe. I am kind of tired now." Lightning leaned on her hand, so that she could push herself fully on top of Fang and look into her eyes. Her lips curled. Her right hand started wandering from Fang's cheek, down her neck and over her clavicle. "Although I have some things in mind right now."

Fang's breath hitched as Lightning's finger moved upwards again. She returned the smirk. "And what would that be?"  
>The woman on top just snorted and leaned in to kiss her. "Just wait and see."<p>

* * *

><p>A.N.<br>... This took me way too long. I got sick and I re-wrote it like three times lol. So I decided to stay it like this. I hope I get one other Christmas story done this year, because I have it already in mind~  
>See ya.<p> 


	10. Christmas changes everything

It's Christmas! Well, it's the night of Christmas Day. The former L'Cie spend their day together over at Serah and Snow's house and celebrated Christmas. Everything went almost fine, they ate dinner together, laughed and exchanged gifts. A few tears were shad as Serah gave Lightning a self drawn picture of their mother. And Hope got a black eye as Vanille accidentally hit him with his new boomerang he got from Lightning. But they all found it amusing in the end.  
>It was dark when they all parted and they all went to their own homes.<p>

"Hey, Light?" Fang muttered, leaning with her shoulder at the door frame of the bedroom she shared with Lightning.

"Mh?" The soldier was currently searching for new pajamas, since she put the others in the laundry. She turned her head to Fang. "What is it?"

"I, er, I have another present for you." Her words were mumbled. "I … didn't want to give it to you when the others where here."

She turned around and had a fairly big box in her hand, beautiful wrapped with colorful ribbons.  
><em><br>What's the matter with her? _"You must say I'm a bit surprised." Lightning chuckled. "Now I feel a bit stupid for not having anything for you right now."

Lightning approached her, took the gift in her hands and gave a small kiss on her cheek. Fang smirked slightly.  
>"Thank you."<p>

The box itself felt somewhat light and didn't make any noises while carrying.

"It's … kind of personal, and I feel better giving it to you now." Fang spoke again as Lightning sat down on the bed and began unwrapping it.

"Something kinky?"  
>They were open about this … sexual stuff when they were alone. It took them a while to actually speak about it, but after a relationship lasting more than two years it was now a comfortable topic.<p>

"What? No, I -"

"Just messing with you. It's okay." Lightning chuckled and continued unwrapping.

"I mean, if you want something, you know you just have to say-"

"Fang, hey. Let me just unwrap this and then let's see."

The brunette scratched her neck nervously. "Alright, alright."

The last layer of the wrapping paper was undone and only the gray cardboard box was lying in Lightning's lap. She opened the cover and was welcomed by … crimson silk?

"Fang. What..."

Her fingers slid through the soft material, discarded the box and took a closer look on the contents. Apparently there were two parts of the red silk, decorated with tribal ornaments at the edges, a brownish top and pants, alongside with necklaces and black gauntlets. Wait … that was familiar. Wasn't  
>this...?<p>

"Is this … a sari? Like yours?" Lightning's eyes never left the clothing. She was too mesmerized.

"Yes! It _is_ the same, only different colors." Fang sat down beside her girlfriend and took a hand of her in hers. "There's this old Yun tradition that says that the partner of three years of a Yun get their own sari from the village eldest if they have proven themselves as equal and will be accepted as Yun." She waved with the other hand and chuckled. "There aren't any Yun left, so I would be the oldest Yun and you have proven enough times that you're equal to me. Although we aren't officially three years together right now, but … I thought the timing wouldn't be better."

Lightning still couldn't believe it.

"It's … beautiful. Really." She laid her head on Fang's shoulder and brushed over the silk again. "You never told me that tradition."

"Well … I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Fang kissed the temple of her lover and slid her fingers through the pink locks. Lightning looked up and gave her a proper kiss on the lips.

"How about … I try it on. I bet you want to see it, too."

"You betcha."

Lightning watched Fang enough times undressing her sari and putting it on again. But dressing herself in a sari? Now that is another story.  
>She stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom and fidgeted with the clothing. It wasn't that easy to get everything in the right place, so that it would fit perfectly, well, except for the top and pants. Those were easy.<p>

Fang snickered behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Here, let me help you."

Lightning tried to memorize the steps. How Fang folded the first part of the sari, tied it around around her waist and plugged one edge of it in the clothing, so it would held on its own. She folded the second part of the sari on one edge and plugged it in the clothing around the waist, too. Then she put the rest of it over her shoulder and let it fall behind her back, only to wrap it up with a belt. Unlike Fang's sari, the belt didn't have any fur, instead it got loops for Lightning's gunblade holster.  
>When Fang was finished with dressing up Lightning, both looked in the mirror.<p>

"Beautiful … absolutely beautiful." Fang slid her arms around Lightning's waist from behind and pulled her in a hug.

"So … Why exactly red and not blue like yours? Is there any meaning behind that?"

"Well, blue is … was the color of hunters who used mostly close combat. Red however was the color of hunters with ranged attacks. Since you have a gun and are more fond of magic than me I thought red would fit you better." She placed an open mouth kiss on Lightning's bare shoulder. "Besides, we won't mix up our saris with that."

There was a silence between the two. Both of them just admired the worn red sari. It fit her perfectly, it wasn't too tight and too long, the belt had the right length and the silk was soft and hugged her closely.  
>Lightning placed her hands over Fang's which still lingered around her waist.<p>

"So... I'm a Yun now, hu."

"Technically … _yes_. But I guess your culture won't accept that. You Cocoonians are too different." She chuckled and swung Lightning around to face her. "Lightning Farron-Yun … Yun-Farron? Or … Bodhum Yun-Farron Lightning … Okay the last one doesn't sound good."

"Silly you ..." Lightning placed her head on Fang's shoulder and hugged her tightly. "I'm a Yun in Pulsian terms now, right? Then … let me be a Yun in Cocoonian terms."

It took Fang a few seconds to process what her girlfriend just said.

"So wait ..."

Lightning looked up again and smiled. One of those rare smiles only Fang had the right to see.

"You know that you just proposed to me, right?"

"Yes! … I mean … if you want-"

"Yes. _Yes_ I want to marry you. Now come here."

She grabbed the back of Fang's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
>After they parted with ragged breath, they just stood in the middle of their bedroom and hugged each other.<p>

"So... when are we gonna tell the others? I bet Vanille and Serah want to organize everything ..."

"Mh." Lightning nuzzled Fang's neck. "How about we say nothing and send them a card one week before the wedding."

Fang just laughed.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>A.N.<br>Alright, here is my Christmas contribution xD Longer that I thought.  
>I got the idea from here: keichama . deviantart art Hunters-of-Gran-Pulse-322803416  
>I hope you had a nice Christmas and see you next year!<p> 


End file.
